1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of railway car body design and particularly to end corner constructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofor, various attempts have been made to provide a construction for a railway freight car corner post, which is easily fabricated and assembled and yet provides the necessary strength and durability for this highly stressed portion of the car body.
Jones U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,352 discloses a channel-shaped vertical corner post having longitudinally extending flanges to which the side sheathing of the car body is connected. Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,955 discloses a car end construction which comprises reversely channeled plates and spaced apart corner posts. Johansson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,715, discloses a railroad car end corner construction connecting the lower end of the side wall to the end wall of the car and it is specifically directed to a construction employing aluminum.
None of the above mentioned patents reflect the inventive concept disclosed in the subject invention which provides a simplified end corner construction which facilitates fabrication and assembly while providing the necessary rigidity.